Dawn Potter - Falling Through Portals
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Falling, falling, falling and never truly belonging. Dawn Potter has fallen through the multiverse and learns new things with every world she visits, growing stronger until she is finally home. (Naruto, Wreck-It-Ralph, Assassin's Creed, Beauty and the Beast, Jumper, Brave, etc)
1. Chapter 1 - Harry Potter World

A/N: I don't own any of these worlds or characters, I only own the idea.

If you like the story and want to see a specific world, send it to me in a PM or in a review. If I know the world (be it a movie, book, tv show, etc.) and like it, I might just put it in this story. If I don't know the world, you can write your own "Omake" and I will put it in the latest chapter!

 **Harry Potter World**

Dawn huddled in a corner of her cupboard trying to not cry out as each movement caused pain to racket through her body. Her uncle had beaten her for simply asking a question, she had simply asked to eat at the table. Vernon Dursley had beaten her until Dawn had fallen unconscious and then he had thrown her into her "room" until he decided to let her out.

The tiny girl had only turned three a few weeks before and already she would have been considered a genius as she could already read and write most words from a dictionary unlike most of her age group. This talent however was repressed so she wouldn't stick out as more of a "freak" to her relatives. This caused her starving intellect to change and warp.

It started as a small hint of knowing what a spider in her cupboard was saying to what a flower was teaching her. Finally, she began seeing interesting portals in the air around her, portals that showed entirely new worlds often times completely different from her own when she shyly peaked through the openings.

Dawn flickered her inky black hair behind her shoulder as she tended to the cuts where she could reach as tears silently fell from her eyes. A small group of spiders scuttled along her back, helping to close the long cuts marking her back with their silk. Dawn thanked them profusely once they finished since they had expended a lot of vital energy to create the webs across her back.

Dawn fell asleep curled up and was awoken the next morning by screeching from her Aunt. Dawn was given a piece of toast and a slice of old ham and sent outside to begin to help with the garden. Quickly scarfing down the meager meal, she scurried out of the house before her Uncle came down to beat her.

The sun warmed her skin nicely and she breathed in the still moist air since it rained overnight. A small bug greeted her swiftly before it was already flying off and a small robin sang in greeting before it too was flying off. Dawn rolled up the overly long sleeves from her cousin's hand-me-downs before taking off her overly ratty trainers so the spiky grass could tickle her toes as it was want to do.

She jumped in surprise as a portal in the air opened right in front of her, nearly making her fall into it. She peered into it carefully and sighed as a million beautiful flowers waved in a small wind. Dawn grabbed the corners of the portal and carefully closed it and pinched the edges together until it was completely gone. She gave another sad sigh and felt the slightly sticky leaves of a pomegranate bush and she watched the small aphids feasting on the sap from the leaves.

Dawn would have jumped in through any portal she saw, just to get away from where she was currently living. However, every single portal she had ever seen was normally too small for her to fit through.

Stroking a new bud on a rose bush, Dawn smiled lightly as she coaxed the flower to bloom. It opened and began rhyming about the beauty of the world and gave Dawn some tips to look beautiful.

"You're a very vain flower." Dawn giggled as the rose agreed without hesitation. A tree grabbed Dawn's attention and gave her a lesson on astronomy. Dawn payed rapt attention to the slower and patient words of the large tree until noon was announced throughout the yard in a very fast wave of voices.

Dawn thanked her teacher and turned around to go into the house. Her Aunt began screeching at her while her cousin, Dudley, threw his mashed potatoes everywhere. Dawn was sent back outside with a piece of bread and cheese for her lunch. With deliberate care, Dawn nibbled her slice of bread and then the cheese. She let the creamy taste fill her mouth while eating her meager meal slowly to drag it out for as long as possible.

Another portal opened as she sat down under the Mongolia flower bushes. She could see a castle full of moving and talking furniture that normally sat still in her own world. A candlestick and a miniature clock orchestrated the movements of everything else and it seemed within only an hour of watching, that the entire castle was sparkling clean.

She knew it was a futile wish to be able to go through the portals but she knew one day she would be able to. Dawn closed the portal and crawled out from under the flower bushes which were gloating to each other about their blossoms.

Dawn brushed off the dirt from her hands and knees before walking through the front door. Dawn could hear her uncle's car turning onto Privet Drive, the street they lived on, so she rushed to hide in her cupboard. She tucked her body into a dark corner and gently stroked the various spiders within reach as the front door slammed open.

Vernon Dursley had been denied his promotion and came home raging mad, absolutely positive that the "freak" had done something to him and given him bad luck. He slammed the front door closed and stomped down the hallway to yank open the cupboard door where Dawn was curled up in terror.

"YOU UNWANTED FREAK! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN DROWNED AT BIRTH! YOU DID SOMETHING TO ME AND I LOST MY PROMOTION!" Vernon grabbed her arm in a bruising hold and yanked her up, dislocating her shoulder in the process. She gave a small cry of pain and whimpered as she was dragged up the stairs into Dudley's second room. "YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT'S BEEN COMING TO YOU FOR A LONG TIME!"

The large walrus of a man unclasped his belt and pulled it off with a quick yank. He folded the belt in half and began beating Dawn with the metal buckle. It didn't take long for the obese man to tire out but he had already done enough damage that Dawn was just lying on the floor unconscious.

Too tired to be down and pick her up, Vernon decided it was easier to kick her into the hallway and down the staircase. Dawn's limp body simply rolled down the stairs and landed with a crunch at the bottom where Vernon kicked her small body the last few feet to her cupboard. Blood seeped from the many overlapping cuts on her back and both her right arm and left leg lay at unnatural angles.

It was well into the night when Dawn woke with a muffled scream from jostling her body, her broken ribs, arm, and leg sending her loud notice of their broken status. With her other arm, which was colored with tons of dark splotches of deep purple bruises, she felt for the various broken bones in her torso, arm, and leg. She wrapped her ribs as tight as she could with leftover strips of clothes she had torn from old clothes and wrapped what she could of her arm and leg.

Small spiders scuttled over her body and Dawn knew each by name even when she couldn't see in the pitch darkness of her cupboard. The grandfather clock that stood in the living room began a delicate chime and then struck three deeper notes telling dawn exactly how early it was in the morning. She muffled another sob as she turned to lay on her side and soon, she fell back into a blissful oblivion.

Dawn woke up the next morning and was let out form the cupboard by her Aunt Petunia to use the toilet. She was forced to shuffle to the bathroom, clutching at her broken ribs, until she was finally safe and alone in the restroom. Once finished, she was given three pieces of toast with a slight smattering of butter before being shoved out the back door.

The sun seemed to glare into her eyes and beat on her skin as she limped over to a row of hedges lining the back fence. She slowly inched her way underneath them, lying practically limp in the dirt once she was as far under as she could get. It took a long while to make her way underneath the hedges but once she had found a comfortable batch of dead leaves, Dawn fell asleep to the informative drone about geology.

The opening of a portal awoke Dawn from her sleep along with the screeching from her Aunt to get inside. The small two-story house was casting a large shadow engulfing the entire backyard meaning that Dawn had slept through the whole day. She scooted out from underneath the hedges, wincing each time she moved her still broken arm, leg and torso. The cooling shade provided by the house sent chills up Dawn's spine as she slowly stood up, only being supported by one leg.

The portal that had opened was louder than most portals she had ever heard before and it seemed like a group of men and women arguing. Unfortunately, when Dawn had been beaten and then kicked down the stairs, she not only had broken bones but a concussion from falling down the stairs as well. The portal had materialized at such an angle that she couldn't see its surface and as she walked towards the backdoor, the portal caught her by surprise. If she hadn't had the concussion, she would have been wary and figured out where the portal had materialized but her foggy mind couldn't perceive the distance of the voices. So, as she walked, she was tripped at just the right moment and she fell into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rise of the Guardians World

A/N: I don't own any of these worlds or characters, I only own the idea.

If you like the story and want to see a specific world, send it to me in a PM or in a review. If I know the world (be it a movie, book, tv show, etc.) and like it, I might just put it in this story. If I don't know the world, you can write your own "Omake" and I will put it in the latest chapter!

 **Rise of the Guardians World**

Jack had been arguing with Bunny about various topics while Tooth was berating North about his habit of eating nothing but sweets. Sandy was drinking from a cup of eggnog, watching over everything with an exasperated look.

Right as Jack was going to throw a freshly made snowball at Bunny's face, a pitch black portal opened in the middle of Santa's workshop where everyone had gathered for an after Christmas celebration. Everyone that had gathered there grabbed their weapons, preparing to fight some new evil it seemed Pitch had created. It came as a surprise when a small child fell through and landed with a dull, boneless thump on the plush carpet.

"Oh no! Pitch must have taken her!" Tooth flew closer and inspected the child closer before picking her up and handing her to North.

"Then ve must get her to home!" North boomed out.

Jack stepped over as well, and only had to take a glance at the child before his face was pinched in anger along with Tooth's. "I swear, if he did this. I'll destroy him!"

At Jack's outburst, North looked closer at the young girl he held in his arms. "Oh, she is injured! Ve must get her to infirmary!"

The five guardians of childhood raced to an infirmary room where a group of yetis began the challenging task of healing the small girl. The guardians were shuffled out of the room and asked to wait. It took nearly an hour for one of the yetis to come out and began speaking to North.

"Vhat! Is this true! Then she vill stay here!" yelled out North in anger.

"Woah mate, tell the rest o' us what's wrong and maybe we can help." Said Bunny while Sandy nodded in the background.

North looked around sadly at the group who were all waiting for answers. "Yetis healed little girl but vounds vere not accident."

"What! I saw some of those girl's cuts! You mean to tell me that all of those were on purpose!?" yelled out Tooth, her feathers puffed up in anger as she fluttered up to North's face.

North nodded sadly and stroked his beard. "Yetis say young girl will be in bed for six days. Cuts on back were festering and broken bones healed bad. Little girl has concussion, too, which will heal by sixth day. Yetis say old vounds created over years while she vas starved."

"Then who do ya think did it, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Didn't Pitch do this, though?" Jack asked, leaning on his shepherd's crook which he clutched fiercely.

Tooth shook her head, "Pitch revels in children's terror, but he would never physically harm a child."

"Vell," North said with a grin, "Vhen girl vakes, ve vill see vhere she comes from. See if she goes home or stays here!"

A few days later, Dawn woke up to find herself in a clean bed with a plush comforter lying atop her. A weird animal creature attending to her signified that she must have fallen through a portal by accident, one which was finally large enough for her to leave her wretched home.

She was currently confined to her bed by the shaggy looking creature, not quite a man but definitely not an animal, and was given plenty to eat whenever she wanted. Dawn was also allowed to do whatever she wanted as long as stuck in bed and slept as often as she could. The creatures, the very large and bearded 'men' called yetis, carried her around when she needed to use the restroom and gave her plenty of toys and books to entertain herself without being overwhelming.

The very large man, who called himself North, had come in a little while after she woke up and asked her simple things such as her name and where she lived.

"My name is Dawn and I don't belong here." Was her only answer.

It was only till Jack got worried about her mental health and was prepared to blow a fun filled snowflake onto her nose, that she gave any sort of normal reaction.

"Who are you?"

Jack stopped in shock, "You can see me?!"

"Of course I can, or do you think me as dimwitted? I would take offense if that were so."

Jack's eyebrows came together in confusion. "It's not that you aren't smart but it's a matter of believing in me."

"How could I believe in you when I don't even know your name?"

Jack's jaw dropped in shock, "You don't know who I am but you can see me?!" Jack slapped his forehead before smiling brightly towards Dawn, "Well, I'm Jack Frost."

"Ok, my name's Dawn Potter, nice to meet you." Dawn held out her hand which Jack shook in his much larger hand.

"How old are you Dawn?"

"Well, I only turned three about a month ago, but I'm really small compared to the ball of lard that is supposed to be my cousin."

Jack spluttered in shock, "Jeez, I've never seen a three-year old speak as well as you do! Did you eat the dictionary or what?"

"Of course I didn't eat a dictionary, I read it."

Jack face-palmed again, "Well, I don't have the patience to sit down and read so why don't we get out of this room."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "But I can't leave this room."

"Sure you can!" Jack hopped over to her side and kneeled down carefully. "Just hop on my back, I can carry you!"

"I don't know about this." Dawn looked down nervously at Jack who was still kneeling with his back turned to her.

"Oh come on, I won't drop ya, it's fine. Now, hop on!" Jack sent her a warm smile that reassured Dawn into scooting over to him and getting carefully on his back. She held on tightly with her unbound arm while Jack held on tightly to her legs.

After standing up, Jack walked out of the infirmary and began the giant tour of Santa's workshop. He even managed to make her laugh at the antics of the various elves. He continued to walk around until she fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder and a cookie in her hand.

"Jack!" yelled out Bunny with his Australian accent heavily accenting his speech. "We've been lookin' all over for ya! The lil' ankle biter is missin'!" The six-foot-tall bunny came running forward with a trio of mini-tooth fairies as an entourage.

"Woah, Bunny! She's fine. I went to her room and when she saw me, we struck up a conversation. After that, I've been carrying her on my back to see the workshop. She just fell asleep so let her relax, she actually had fun."

Bunny nodded and simply tapped his foot to hop into one of his rabbit holes he used for travel. Jack continued walking back towards the infirmary and set Dawn gently in the bed where she simply grumbled a bit before curling underneath the blankets. Jack walked out quietly and closed the door to see a worried group of guardians behind him.

"So, how is she?" North stage whispered, which was the same level as a normal person talking as he normally boomed out everything he said.

"She's better today than when she first woke up. I gave her a tour of the workshop and I know she had fun."

"Oh, that's good then, she's getting better!" exclaimed Tooth quietly. Jack just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well then, let's leave and let the lil' ankle biter rest." Said Bunny as he ushered the other guardians away but let Sandy sprinkle some of his dream dust over Dawn's head.

Sandy watched with a smile as the sand began giving Dawn a good dream but frowned when his dust was taken over by a toxic green color. The same color as Dawn's beautiful eyes. He watched the toxic green sand morph from Dawn riding a powerful stallion racing with other wild horses to Dawn growing into a teenager wearing various pieces of armor and weapons. She wore intricate shoulder guards and bracers with some sort of hidden blade underneath, a bow over her back with a large quiver of arrows, dozens of throwing knives and regular knives hidden in all sorts of nooks and crannies over her clothes, two impressive swords where strapped to her sides and guns strapped to both thighs. She had almost fairy-like wings that actually gave her the ability to fly along with decorative feathers that were intertwined with her short cropped hair.

Two things that stood out most, was the hood she wore that cast a deep shadow over face along with a cloth scarf that was pulled up over her mouth and nose to hide the rest of her face in its baggy folds like a mask. Sandy could see her going through the motions in various situations, making friends, even killing dangerous enemies. Sandy felt scared for the dream she was having with the toxic colored sand, because he knew this wasn't any sort of fantasy dream. He knew that she actually having a dream of her future and he knew there was nothing he could do to change it.

It was near the end that he saw dozens of men and women surrounding the adult Dawn and Sandy could easily tell how much they loved Dawn. He watched as she was surrounded by her friends (or lovers though he didn't know which) as they made it through hundreds of different tasks set before them. He knew that no matter the hardships Dawn would go through, she would at least find people she loved and that loved her.

Sandy walked out of the infirmary with a heavy heart and walked over to North.

"Vhat is it, friend?"

A picture formed above Sandy's head of Dawn and her prophetic dream.

"Is there nothing ve can do to change it?"

Sandy shook his head sadly before showing a design of miniatures of all the Guardians giving Dawn various gifts to keep before she would inevitably leave.

"And that is exactly vhat ve shall do, my friend!" North slapped Sandy's shoulder, "I vill tell others and you start on your gift!"

~~ Two Years Later ~~

Dawn's wounds had healed and all that was left of the Dursley's treatment were old scars. She had learned to have fun with the Guardians over the two years she was with them and could even replicate the various magics the Guardians could use.

She was ready to finally move on though, move on because she felt there was not much more the Guardians could teach her when her childhood had already been screwed. Dawn opened her own portal after explaining her reasons to the Guardians and receiving the gifts each had made for when they knew she would be leaving.

Tooth had made her a pendant with crystalized feathers holding beautiful pearls, while Bunny gave her a small pendant of an ivory egg with carved designs inlayed with gold. Jack had poured his powers into a single snowflake, ensuring that it stayed as beautiful and cold as it was first created. She placed the three trinkets on a silver chain that fit snugly around her neck.

North had made her an entire outfit with thick leather boots, a nice durable skirt that matched the long sleeved cotton shirt, soft leather leggings, and a thick leather vest with metal buckles and hood. He had also made her a long and fancy leather coat that trailed just above her ankles that also had a fur-lined hood with a matching pair of gloves. A yeti gave her a small side bag that was slightly bigger on the inside than on the outside filled with empty journals and sketch pads so dawn could keep track of where she had been.

Dawn already had a notebook bursting with journal entries, trinkets and pictures of her time with the Guardians and she was thankful to receive more ways to record the next world. She fit this small side bag to rest over her shoulder and sandy gave the final gift. He gave he a pouch of Dream sand, a part of himself so she would never be alone.

She hugged each of the Guardians before turning around and opening a portal to go to her next world, intent on learning something from every world she visited on her way to get to her original world.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wonderland

A/N: I don't own any of these worlds or characters, I only own the idea.

If you like the story and want to see a specific world, send it to me in a PM or in a review. If I know the world (be it a movie, book, tv show, etc.) and like it, I might just put it in this story. If I don't know the world, you can write your own "Omake" and I will put it in the latest chapter!

 **Wonderland**

The first thing Dawn noticed in the world she just stepped in was the peculiarity of everything around her. Flowers had faces and bugs were miniature rocking horses. She had to take frequent stops since her body was oddly still only that of a three-year-old even if her mind wasn't, but she only had to walk for an hour to stumble upon large looming white gates.

A guardsman dressed in armor Dawn thought would be better suited to a chessboard came from behind the gates and opened it as she was close enough to touch it. Dawn walked forward and peered around at the beautiful orchard with white flowering trees and ran smack dab into a fluffy cat.

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Ah yes, we often don't mean to run into anything but still, some do. Now, you are new, is your name by any chance, Alice?" said the cat as it floated around her head with a grin that Dawn expected to split its face completely in two.

"No, terribly sorry, my name is Dawn."

The cat landed on Dawn's pitch black hair, "Hmm, and so it is. You may call me the Cheshire Cat."

"Alright, Mr. Cheshire."

Dawn continued on her way towards the white castle and she greeted all of the trees on the way, each tacking ten minutes to say hello to. Once she arrived at the front door, which was quite a large door indeed, Dawn was greeted by the white queen along with another girl called Alice.

Alice and Dawn got along swimmingly even after Alice left for a period of years until she finally came back. The Mad Hatter was a favorite tea time companion of Dawn's along with the Hare and the Dormouse.

It took a period of years until Dawn finally got the Cheshire Cat, who often rested on her head, to teach her to evaporate and to use the neither space, space which was neither here nor there.

Dawn filled three whole notebooks full of drawings, journal entries, pictures, and trinkets of nearly everything she saw and everyone she met. She even had another notebook filled solely with names with a short blurb of what she had learned from them along with a small picture so she would always have it on hand.

She remembered painting the white roses to red with Alice at the red queen's castle, had beautifully mad tea parties at the Mad Hatter's and learned a bit about potions from the white queen. A few years in Wonderland saw the Mad Hatter even making her a hat, which was a slouching beanie cap made from pure black fur that was wrapped with a red silk band that dangled much like the Hatter's hat though fit with a pair of very sharp white feathers. (A/N: Imagine Time-skip Trafalgar Law's hat but pure black with red silk sash with feathers.)

Dawn was even given a pocket watch by the white rabbit when she had developed a habit of arriving too early to an event compared to the white rabbit's habit of accidently always arriving nearly late. The pocket watch had then been modified by the Jabberwockie, who was a nice fellow when he wasn't upset or his nap interrupted. The pocket watch had three faces: one showed how old she actually was, how old her body was since it seemed to stop growing, and the actual time.

She also had her hair cut short but the jabberwockie until it was a messy but styled look that she barely had to mess with since it sat perfectly with her naturally messy hair.

With time so different in Wonderland, Dawn barely noticed it pass her by since everything just blended together while no one seemed to age a day. She stayed in Wonderland for hundreds of years, most of it just seeming to pass by in the blink of an eye as time moved unnaturally for its inhabitants. Then, she felt it was finally time to leave when she looked at her pocket watch one day and saw that it read her age at 749 with her body only at four years old. Dawn hugged everyone goodbye before stepping into a portal headed for a new world.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: I don't own any of these worlds or characters, I only own the idea.

If you like the story and want to see a specific world, send it to me in a PM or in a review. If I know the world (be it a movie, book, tv show, etc.) and like it, I might just put it in this story. If I don't know the world, you can write your own "Omake" and I will put it in the latest chapter!

 **Nightmare Before Christmas**

Dawn stepped out into a courtyard where various monsters went about their everyday lives. A scary witch with a crooked nose greeted her with a cheerful screech and flew off on her broom while a ghost danced a jig with his ghostly crew. A skeleton in a pinstriped suit walked forward with a woman stitched together on his arm and he asked, "And who might you be?"

"I would be Dawn, who are you?"

"Welcome to Halloween Town, I'm Jack the Pumpkin King and the wonderful lady at my side is Sally." Jack smiled at Sally who smiled back.

Dawn nodded before looking around. "Do you know of a place I could stay for just a little while?"

"Why of course, you can stay with us!" he said with an evil grin and wide open arms, though Dawn knew he didn't really mean to look menacing but it just came to the skeleton naturally.

This was how Dawn became the apprentice to the scariest person in all of Halloween town. In an immortal town like Halloween town, Dawn didn't stick out as she barely aged and soon became friends of every resident of Halloween town. Over a hundred names made their way to her special notebook, each with something written under their name and picture.

As such a cute child, she didn't automatically look scary like everyone already living in Halloween town but her eerie toxic-green eyes and aura made everyone who looked at her nervous, she could simply give a smile and her eyes bore through the soul. She also learned hundreds of other scare tactics from various inhabitants which was also make easier because of her evaporations skill learned from the Cheshire Cat.

Dawn also spent some time with the very creepy Doctor Finklestein learning to stitch wounds and experiment which led to her experimenting on her own body. Dawn's first attempt left her with a scar on her chin where the scalpel had slipped in her hands and cut her. The experiment was successful, which was elongating her canines, even if she had a scar on her chin.

Her next experiment was much more dangerous and she couldn't perform it on herself so Doctor Finklestien did the actual procedure. She had made a design and changed all of her inner organs to work more efficiently and to stay more durable so she wouldn't have to suffer as much when she had lived with the Dursley's, which she could still remember in vivid detail.

Dawn stayed with Jack and Sally for another couple hundred years, learning all they could teach her before she was ready to move on to another world.


End file.
